Milkshakes and Meetings
by Annaiese
Summary: Generals/Senshi plus some U&M. The generals are back, and their first meeting with the senshi is a doozy.


A/N Hi everyone! This'll be my first time writing anything for Sailor Moon, so I hope it's good. I don't really remember much about the first season, but I'll give it my best. Please don't forget the little button in the bottom left marked review. It'll make me smile. Thanks

Anna

Disclaimers: Don't own, or I wouldn't be writing this; I'd be in Aruba on a beach drinking whiskey.

"Usagi!" Rei screamed. The small platinum haired girl shot out of the booth and raced around the Crown Arcade. All the while holding the quarter Rei had just planned to give to Minako.

"But Rei-chan, I'm bored!" Usagi voice reached that high pitch somewhere between a whine and a shriek as she danced around near the Sailor V game. "And I need it more the Mina does! Mamo-chan is taking forever."

"Usagi! She was lending it to me. So it's MINE. Give it back" Mina, the slightly darker golden girl, who could very well be mistaken for Usagi's twin, except that she didn't wear her hair in the characteristic odango style shouted back, raced after her. Before a warning could be shouted by either the raven haired temple priestess Rei, or the ever studious blue haired Ami, Mina crashed hard into Motoki, the Arcade manager and one of the Mamoru's closest friends. Sprawled on top of Mina, Motoki looked bewildered, and "Oh sorry Mina-san! Here lemme help-"but despite his best efforts, there was too much of Usagi's favorite milkshake on the floor to even consider getting up. Motoki slipped again and landed right back on top of Mina, crushing her small frame.

Just then, the arcade door opened, and five men walked through. One tall and broad, with dark hair and dark blue eyes; the next taller still with long silver hair and silver eyes, that could either light with amusement or freeze over with condemnation. Currently they were the latter, as the picture of his long time love pinned under a bleach blonde surfer boy. He was next to them in two strides, and lifting Motoki off Mina with one hand, holding him a good ten inches off the ground. "I'll thank you," he said tightly, "to stay off my girlfriend, if you'd please." Then he dropped him unceremoniously to the floor, but as far as he could away from Mina without appearing overly rude.

"Mina," her name was a breath, or perhaps a prayer. The years fell away, the betrayal, the hurt, the pain, the death and despair, it was washed clean now. He had a moment to wonder if he should have said what he did, but Mina quickly took the choice, and the regret out of his hands.

With a shout she was in his arms, her mouth fused to his and his hands tangled in her glorious blonde hair. The men he walked in with smiled, and the attention of the other four girls shifted to them. Ami stared at the blonde man on the far left, long blonde hair curling wildly down his back and bottle green eyes locked on hers. "Ami." He murmured her name as he walked to her, his gait slowing as he approached the booth she and the others were seated in. She smiled at him, a genuine smile that caused every fleeting thought to whip right out of his head.

"I missed you," the words were spoken softly, almost testing on the tongue. Zoisite stared, "you-you missed me?"

"Of course I did! Who else am I going to discuss cosmic rays and solar radiation with?" And that, Zoi knew, was as close to a declaration of love as he was ever going to get in public. So he was shocked when she tugged on his hands and kissed him softly on the lips.

Makoto, the emerald eyed fighter, was smiling at Ami and Mina, eyes misty. Nephrite dug helplessly around in his pockets and finally came up with a clean handkerchief, which he handed Mako with a sheepish smile, and a comforting pat on the shoulder. As she dabbed at her eyes and blew her nose, he sat down next to her, in the seat that Mina (who was still wrapped around Kunzite) had vacated. He tilted her chin up with one hand, the other resting over the two she had balled in her lap. "Makoto," he said her name with a smile, and had to fight back the tears himself, when she busted out in sobs and clung to his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, holding tight the one thing he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to touch again, have the right to touch again. But here she was muttering into his shoulder, between chocked sobs and sniffles, how glad she was to see him. It wasn't nearly as hard as he thought it would be to get her to stop crying and finally put those wonderfully clever lips of hers on his.

Jadeite had to smile at his friends' happiness, knowing he would never receive the same welcome as they had. His girl was never one to suffer fools, and that was exactly what he'd been, what all of them had been. They, the four supposedly strongest men, Earth's generals and guardians, had been so easily brainwashed against their prince and the women who held their hearts. They had destroyed everything that they had worked so hard to build. And he would never be able to make it up to Rei. He knew this, knew he would never have the one thing he needed, but he couldn't help looking at her. And the look of guilt turned to one of shock as Rei stood, and walked toward him. She still had the familiar grace in her steps that made her seemed to float. She halted before him, staring up with her indigo eyes into his blue ones.

"So," she said it slowly, as if the words themselves would burn her throat. "You're back."

"Yes, I'm back."

There was a long pause, a shuddering sigh, and then.

"Well it's about time."

He blinked at her, his world completely shifted with that statement. "Y-you. You've forgiven me?" He wouldn't hope, such things left more pain afterward, and he wasn't sure he could bear the thought of losing her again, even though he knew that was the least he deserved for his betrayal. She stared at him, her eyes clouded with confusion before recognition dawned. A slow smile bloomed as she reached up slowly and rested her palm against his cheek.

"I never blamed you."

No one could possibly blame him for what happened next, I mean after all, when you're giving everything you could ever ask for, everything you could ever hope for, and something else besides, what 

else is there to do but to yank the person who gave it to you into your arms and crush your lips to theirs? Absolutely nothing.

Mamoru smiled at his best friends and their significant others, before turning to his significant other. She was crying, softly, and he could tell she was happy. She offered him a smile, the biggest and brightest he'd seen since the start of this whole adventure. "Miracles do happen."

"Yes, "he replied wrapping his arms around her and settling his chin on her shoulder "they do."


End file.
